Bajo las estrellas
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Chat Noir, luego de ayudar a Marinette en una típica ayuda, le ofrece a ella a ir hacia un lugar pacífico y donde están las estrellas


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro Fanfic de Marichat. Espero que les gusten._**

* * *

Una vez más París acaba de ser salvada por Ladybug y Chat Noir de un Akumatizado por parte de Hawk Moth, los 2 superhéroes de París habían derrotado al villano "Titan" que consistía en un hombre de piedra que media la casi estatura de la torre Eiffel. Ladybug y Chat Noir hicieron el choque de puños que consistían que habían ganado y sus Miraculous estaban titilando, lo que significaría que se iban a destransformar y cada uno fue a su rumbo.

Ladybug había ido hacia el balcón de su casa para así destransformarse para ser Marinette, Tikki salió de los aretes de Marinette para sentarse en una silla que estaba en el balcón.

Tikki: "Otro villano por fin derrotado, Marinette" –dijo el Kwami.

Marinette: "Lo sé, creo que me dejo totalmente exhausta de la pelea" –dijo ella mientras se estiraba un poco.

Marinette fue directo hacia su habitación para poder echarse en su cama y observar unas fotos de Adrien pegados en un cuadro, haciendo que ella sonriera para sí misma.

Marinette: "Vamos Marinette, necesitas recuperar tus energías, es hora de…"

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando su madre comenzó a llamarla, haciendo que la chica suspirara de aburrimiento y fue a bajar donde su madre.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad, Chat Noir se encontraba echado en un tejado de una casa mientras observaba el cielo. El héroe felino se encontraba en una tranquilidad totalmente pacífica.

Chat Noir: "Ahh, no hay nada que una gran y merecido descanso para el héroe más cool que tiene Paris" –se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento, el héroe felino se levantó un rato para observar a los parisinos que se encontraban en sus vidas cotidianas, haciendo que Chat Noir pensara sobre ello.

Chat Noir: "Creo que llamare a Ladybug por si quiere hacer algo" –dijo mientras sacaba su bastón.

Chat Noir intentaba comunicarse con Ladybug, pero lo único que salía fue estática, lo cual significaba que no estaba disponible, dejando al pobre felino desolado.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, creo que ya me esperaba eso" –dijo mientras guardaba su bastón.

En ese momento, Chat Noir escucho unos ruidos que hizo mover sus orejas de gato y él observo a Marinette quien estaba cargando una bolsa muy pesada, la cual la estaba poniendo muy difícil para ella.

Marinette: "Bueno, convertida en Ladybug lo haría más fácil, pero Tikki aún tiene que recuperar su…"

En ese momento, algo había parado el camino de Marinette, haciendo que ella pusiera la bolsa en el suelo y levantara la vista para observar a Chat Noir quien la había detenido con su bastón.

Chat Noir: "Que tal, princesa" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –ella le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Solamente estaba relajándome un poco y te escuche quejándote sobre la bolsa que tienes" –le dijo a ella –"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Marinette: "No, yo puedo con esta…" –dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en la bolsa.

En ese momento, Marinette trataba de cargar la bolsa con toda su fuerza mientras que Chat Noir simplemente la miraba. Con todos los esfuerzos que Marinette hacía para cargar la bolsa, tenía que admitir que necesitaba la ayuda de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "Descuida princesa, yo no cobro" –dijo mientras cargaba la bolsa pesada.

Aunque le complicaba un poco en levantar la bolsa, Chat Noir tuvo la fuerza suficiente para cargar la bolsa. Marinette se río un poco por el esfuerzo que hizo Chat Noir hacia ella.

Chat Noir: "Entonces, ¿A dónde llevas esta bolsa?"

Marinette: "Voy donde mi abuelo, mi papá me dijo que se lo llevaría"

En ese momento, Chat Noir recordó ese momento de quien se refería Marinette con respecto a su abuelo.

Chat Noir: "Oh claro, me acuerdo que tu abuelo fue Akumatizado por Hawk Moth y tuve que enfrentarlo con Ladybug" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette asintió.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? No hay que dejar esperar a tu abuelo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Cierto" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir agarro a Marinette por la cintura mientras él sacaba su bastón para elevarlo y llegar más rápido a lugar en donde vivía el abuelo de Marinette. Tras llegar ahí y que Marinette hablara con su abuelo, ella salió del lugar mientras observaba a un relajado Chat Noir.

Marinette: "¿No tienes cosas de superhéroes que hacer, Chat?" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "No, a veces los superhéroes necesitan tener el tiempo libre de vez en cuando" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette: "Si, puedo verlo" –ella le dijo.

Chat Noir: "Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar muy tranquilo?"

Marinette se sorprendió un poco ante la propuesta de Chat Noir, lo cual le hizo a ella pensar sobre ello.

Marinette: "Eh… no estoy segura, Chat" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Vamos, será muy relajante el lugar en donde te voy a llevar. Prometo que no habrá ningún villano, palabra de gato" –dijo haciendo un juramento con la mano alzada.

Marinette rodeo sus ojos y decidió en decirle que sí a Chat Noir.

Marinette: "Ok, tú ganas" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Perfecto, sujétate de mí"

Marinette: "¿Eh?"

En ese momento, Chat Noir sostuvo la cintura de Marinette nuevamente y se la llevo lejos del lugar para ir a donde él estaba pensando. Tomo unos minutos en llegar al lugar correspondiente, pero finalmente pudieron llegar al lugar y se trataba del techo de un rascacielos. En ese preciso momento ya estaba siendo de noche y las estrellas comenzaron a presenciarse en el cielo.

Chat Noir: "Listo, aquí es el lugar" –le dijo a Marinette.

Marinette: "¿Un techo de un rascacielos?" –ella cuestiono.

Chat Noir: "Exacto, pero este rascacielos es algo especial"

Marinette: "¿En serio?"

Chat Noir: "Si, solo mira arriba"

Marinette levanto su mirada y observo que las estrellas estaban iluminando el lugar en donde ellos estaban y que además, Marinette sentía que estaba muy de cerca de las estrellas, desde su punto de vista.

Marinette: "Wow, veo por qué me llevaste aquí, Chat Noir" –le dijo al héroe felino.

Chat Noir: "Sabia que te iba a gustar" –le dijo a ella con una sonrisa.

Marinette y Chat Noir se quedaron observando las estrellas durante unos minutos mientras se presenciaba la tranquilidad desde el lugar.

Marinette: "Todas y cada una de las estrellas son muy hermosas" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir observo a Marinette quien estaba presenciado las estrella y noto que las luces de las estrellas iluminaran su cara, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en él.

Chat Noir: "S-sí, son muy hermosas… _como tú_"

Marinette: "¿Eh?" –ella dijo un poco confundida.

Desde ahí, Chat Noir se puso un poco nervioso al respecto y decidió cambiar de tema.

Chat Noir: "Eh… bueno… sí que las estrellas son muy hermosas cuando se iluminan más" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento, Chat Noir y Marinette observaron una estrella que estaba brillando más que las otras.

Marinette: "Cielos, nunca he visto brillar así una estrella"

Chat Noir: "Yo tampoco, en fin, creo que es hora de llevarte a casa" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette: "Tienes razón, tengo que regresar a casa"

Chat Noir sostuvo a Marinette por última vez para llevarla a su casa tan rápido como podía. Unos minutos pasaron y Chat Noir estaba en el balcón de Marinette, dejando de agarrarla solo para que ella revisara la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

Chat Noir: "¿Qué pasa?"

Marinette: "Nada, solo quería asegurarme que papá no se encuentre aquí" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Bueno princesa, ha sido un gusto pasar este tiempo contigo" –dijo de forma casual y elegante.

Marinette se río un poco sobre la actitud de Chat Noir mientras que lo vio apoyarse de escuadrillas en las barras del balcón.

Marinette: "Bueno, nos vemos entonces, Chat" –dijo ella.

Y para la sorpresa de Marinette, Chat Noir se despidió de ella mediante un beso en la mejilla siendo de testigo la estrella que brillaba aún más que las otras. El héroe felino le dio una sonrisa a Marinette para luego irse hacia otro lado, dejando a un perpleja Marinette quien comenzó a observar la estrella brillante.

Marinette: "Eso… fue algo que no lo veía venir" –dijo ella mientras se tocaba la mejilla y estaba sonrojándose.


End file.
